


Aether and the Peanut Butter

by kissthemforme



Series: The Bible of Ghost [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, but i love it, ngl i ship dewdrop and aether, please enjoy, this is basically just crack fic ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthemforme/pseuds/kissthemforme
Summary: It was fact on the tour bus that Cardinal Copia had his own personal jar of peanut butter. The jar of Kraft Crunchy belonged to him, and him alone. No one touched it but the Cardinal. So of course it should have occurred to Aether that breaking into the Cardinal’s personal jar of peanut butter was a bad idea.





	Aether and the Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I came up with this but I did.

It was fact on the tour bus that Cardinal Copia had his own personal jar of peanut butter. The jar of Kraft Crunchy belonged to him, and him alone. No one touched it but the Cardinal. So of course it should have occurred to Aether that breaking into the Cardinal’s personal jar of peanut butter was a bad idea. What did the Cardinal even use it for anyways, apart for the occasional sandwich? Fuck that guy and his peanut butter hoarding issues. Plus, Aether was the only one currently on the bus, so there was like a 7% chance that the Cardinal would ever find out. 

Scouring the bus for a spoon, the ghoul finally found one that only looked slightly used. There was some random yellow stuff on it, but what he didn’t know didn’t hurt him. 

Next on the list was finding the peanut butter. Of course all the ghouls knew where it was kept. The Cardinal had strategically placed it in the top cupboard in the buses makeshift kitchen. To reach it, you had to stand on the shitty dinner table thing and pray that you wouldn’t fall. Aether had a feeling though, that he was too heavy to stand on the table. He would break it. If he had been thinking, he would have gotten Dewdrop to stay behind instead of going with the Cardinal and the other ghouls to go get food that wasn’t shit. Aether was strong enough, and Dewdrop was small enough that he could have hoisted the small ghoul on his shoulders and get him to grab the jar. If he was being completely honest with himself (which he currently was), he would have loved to share some peanut butter with Dewdrop. But with Dewdrop’s weird fuck thing going on with the Cardinal, he probably would have only seen it as a friend thing. To Aether, it was not a friend thing. 

With the strong desire to die, Aether climbed on top of the shitty probably going to break table. His tail flicked nervously as the table groaned under him. Carefully, he reached for the cupboard, swung it open, and grabbed the peanut butter. The jar finally in hand, he exhaled, relaxing for a millisecond before the table creaked again, sounding dangerously close to falling apart. Climbing down quickly, the ghoul felt much safer with his feet on the ground. 

Parking his ass down on the nearest chair Aether unscrewed the lid to the peanut butter and rammed his spoon in, trying his best to ignore the yellow crusty bits. Getting as much peanut butter on the spoon as he could, he shoved it in his mouth. Dear Lucifer he loved peanut butter. The ghouls jar had run out at least a week ago, so the ghoul had been deprived of some nice peanut butter for too long. He shoveled another spoonful into his mouth, his tail swaying happily. 

“Aether, what the fuck are you doing?”

Aether slowly turned around on his chair, trying to swallow the lump of peanut butter stuck to his throat. 

Shit.

The Cardinal’s different colored eyes moved from the shocked ghouls face to the spoon hanging out of his mouth and the jar of peanut butter in his hand. 

“Is that my jar of peanut butter?” The Cardinal asked, his eyebrows raised. 

Aether slowly took the spoon out of his mouth. “Uhhh… maybe?”

“Why do you have my jar of peanut butter?”

Aether slowly got up from his seat on the chair, slowly inching around the Cardinal. “Well, you see, I was, you know, hungry, and uhhh… I was looking for a snack… and the peanut butter fell out of the cupboard!” As quick as his legs could carry him, Aether bolted out of the bus and down it’s metal stairs. Peanut butter and spoon still in hand, he dashed at the crowd of masked ghouls walking towards the bus. Grabbing the smallest ghoul by the arm, he dragged him out of the group of ghouls, a few of them stumbling backwards as he pushed past them. 

He continued running, Dewdrop tripping behind him. Jogging over to a large dumpster near the restaurant the ghouls had just come from, he flopped down, his back against the cold green surface. He motioned for Dewdrop to sit down next to him. The small ghoul complied, his head tilted to the side in confusion. 

Aether set the jar and spoon down in front of him, grinning. “I stole the Cardinal’s peanut butter.”

Dewdrop pulled the mask off his face, a smile spreading. “And he didn’t kill you?”

“He probably will later.” Aether handed the spoon to Dewdrop. “Want some?”

Taking the spoon, the other ghoul scooped up some of the peanut butter and shoved it in his mouth, his lips grinning around the spoon. 

Even if Dewdrop thought it was a friend thing,

Even if Aether wanted it to be more than a friend thing,

He was still glad it was a thing.


End file.
